


to tell you my deepest darkest truths

by Mylifeofhockey



Series: Dear Diary [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylifeofhockey/pseuds/Mylifeofhockey
Summary: The diary entries of a young Derek Morgan
Series: Dear Diary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818148
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	to tell you my deepest darkest truths

**Author's Note:**

> In season 2 it was said that Morgan was 33, making his birth year 1973, but in season 11 it was said that his father died in 1985, making his birth year 1975. This fic follows his birth year being 1975.

There's a notebook in the drawer of his bedside table. It was a present from his father on his 9th birthday. It was brown and leather and new and had his name engraved in the corner and he loves everything about it. 

June 6, 1985

Dear Diary,

Hi! My name is Derek. It's nice to meet you, I guess. You can't talk back to me, but that's okay. I think that I can always tell you my deepest darkest truths. I just turned ten years old and you are my birthday present from my dad. I'm going to be just like him when I'm grown up. He's a police officer. He protects people. He protects people and Mom cooks for people. She's a chef at a fancy dancy restaurant that mom and dad joke about never being able to afford if she didn't work there. Mom doesn't want me to be a cop. She says it's scary and I can get hurt. I think that's okay though as long as you're hurt for something good, like protecting people, right? Anyway, I have to go eat cake now, so I'll talk to you later. Bye!

June 23, 1985

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry I haven't been ~~righting~~ writing in you very much. Me and my sisters, Sarah and Desiree, have been playing all day long. We though Mo let us walk to the corner store all by ourselves, but she and dad had planned it out all along that he would be watching us in his patrol car the whole time! Sarah was really angry that they didn't trust us, but I don't think I'm mad. I think that they don't trust everyone around us. 

July 14, 1985 

Dear Diary, 

School is going to start again next month, but I'm not happy about it. I don't like School anymore. It's boring and I can't make all the numbers in math work right and the teachers are always mad at me. Dad said he would help me with my homework though. Last week I accidentally told my friend Jerry that dad still reads me bedtime stories and he said that that was lame. I don't want to be lame. 

August 29, 1985

Dear Diary,

I hate school. I hate it. I hate that the teachers don't understand me and Jerry isn't nice anymore and I don't like any of it. 

November 6, 1985

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry that I haven't wrote in you in so long. I have to much to do, and my head and stomach hurt right now, but dad is helping me with my homework. He doesn't read me bedtime stories anymore because I asked him not to. He looked sad. I hope I didn't make him sad. I have to go study for my test tomorrow. Bye!

December 12, 1985

Dear Diary, 

My dad is dead. My dad is dead. My dad is dead. My dad has been dead for 35 days. I can't see my dad anymore. My dad can't help me with my homework anymore. He can't read me bedtime stories. Why did I ask him to stop reading me bedtime stories? I miss him I lvoe him dad please I need you

December 25, 1985

Dear Diary, 

It's our first Christmas without dad. I miss him so much. He always puts the angel on the top of the tree. Who's going to do it now? 

January 23, 1986

Dear Diary, 

I hate school. I'm friends with a few older guys at school now. Nobody in my grade wants to hand out with me anymore. That's okay. The older guys are fun. They do stuff that I can't tell mom about, but I don't do it with them. I swear. I still don't want mom to know though. 

February 13, 1986

Dear Diary,

I got in trouble at school again. The teachers were really nice to me right after dad died, but they're all mean again. Oh, well. I met a nice man at the youth center. His name is Carl and he asked me to come around again so he can show my around. I think I will.


End file.
